robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Napalm
Napalm was a two-wheeled titanium hull, with a two-pronged axe as its main weapon. It was entered in Series 2 and 3, and an upgraded version of the robot called Napalm 2 was entered in Series 5 and Extreme Series 1. Although Napalm wasn't the quickest robot, nor was it that secure, it never lost in the first round of any wars, and got to the Semi-Finals of Series 2. The team also entered Detonator in Series 1 and Shadow of Napalm in Series 4. Robot History Series 2 Napalm competed in the very first heat of Series 2. It drove straight at the bricks in the Gauntlet and got stuck. Sir Killalot came in from behind and broke the Chainsaw off (this was never repaired). It achieved 7.5 metres, which put it through to the Trial. Napalm knocked over 9 barrels in the Trials, which was just enough to go through. Napalm faced Panda Monium in the Heat Semi-Final. Panda Monium fairly swiftly drove into the PPZ and was flipped over by Matilda, even though Napalm barely moved. The Heat Final was a bit more exciting. Napalm drove Demolition Demon onto the Flame Pit, it was caught by the House Robots but escaped. Demolition Demon managed to tear off some rear armour from Napalm and then pushed it into Shunt. Demolition Demon then attempted to flip Napalm with it's wedge shape and cease was called. Napalm controversially won on the judges decision and was through to the Semi-Finals. Napalm chose the middle route in the Gauntlet and completed its run in 15 seconds, leaving it in first place. Napalm scored just 65 points in the Pinball after getting stuck on the bricks and then falling off the ramp and being picked up by Sir Killalot, this was the worst run, so Napalm was eliminated. Series 3 Napalm returned completely unchanged from Series 2, the only robot to be so. It faced newcomers Kater Killer in the first round. Napalm started the match by pushing Kater Killer, who then lifted Naplm a few centimetres off the ground. Napalm then tried to pit Kater Killer, who escaped, before pushing Napalm back. The judges decision went to Napalm. In the next battle, Napalm met the more robust Robopig, who started stronger, pushing Napalm with its snout, and pushing it into Shunt. However, Robopig drove up the front ram and it was stuck on its back. Napalm nudged Robopig and it fell upside down, immobile. Sir Killalot famously caught fire after dragging Robopig over the flame pit. Up against Steg-O-Saw-Us in the heat final, Napalm was repeatedly slammed against the wall and the flimsy construction of Napalm showed as it was badly damaged. The judges awarded the win to Steg-O-Saw-Us. Extreme 1 Napalm fought with two different models in Extreme. The first was merely a black version of the Series 3 version of Napalm. The other, that fought in Series 5, was a smaller shape, with a lower shape. The first Napalm fought in the Tag Team and Vengeance, and the other fought in the Mayhem and Annihilator. Napalm's disastrous partnership with Sir Chromalot ended badly. Napalm was forced to bear the brunt of both The Steel Avenger's and Suicidal Tendencies' attacks. The Steel Avenger dealt heavy blows with its axe, and Suicidal Tendencies dug its claw into the side and tore panels away. A final blow from The Steel Avenger was followed by Sir Killalot dumping Napalm outside of the arena wall. Sir Chromalot put up a feeble fight, before being pitted. In the Mayhem, The Spider burnt out over the flame pit not long into the fight, and Napalm was left to fight Gemini. However, one of the usual malfunctions in Gemini caused one of the twins to fall flat on its back. It was soon joined by the other twin, leaving Napalm as a very unlikely winner. In the Annihilator, Spirit of Knightmare slid beneath Napalm, taking it out of the fight for most of the opening moments. Napalm was then shunted between Spirit of Knightmare, Panic Attack and The Steel Avenger. Soon after it was plucked from the ground, attacked by Disc-O-Inferno and broke down. It survived elimination as Fighting Torque was ripped to pieces, but unfortunately was forced to withdraw from the Annihilator as it was so badly damaged. Napalm finally fought a vengeance battle against Thermidor 2 after Team Lobster made a sexist comment saying Robot Wars wasn't the place for women. Napalm broke apart after being flipped around by Thermidor and was eventually flipped out of the arena. Series 5 In Series 5, Napalm was drawn against warhog, a full body spinner. Unfortunatly, Warhog's weapon didn't work so this was a pretty easy battle for the titanium-hulled machine. Napalm wasn't so lucky in round 2 where it was drawn against Wild Thing. Wild Thing walloped Napalm with its blade just once to immobilize it, putting the previous semi-finalist out of the competition. Results |} |} Wins/Losses *Wins: 7 *Losses: 7 Series Record *Series 1: Entered with Detonator *Series 2: Semi-Finals, Trial *Series 3: Heat Final *Series 4: Entered with Shadow of Napalm *Series 5: Heat, Round 2 (Napalm 2) *Series 6-7: Did not enter Category:UK Series competitors Category:UK Semi-Finalists Category:Robots Thrown out of the Arena Category:Robots that debuted in Series 2 Category:Robots with equal amount of Losses and Wins Category:Robots from Kent